


Adam Driver XXXIX (Cannes 2016)

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [39]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Paterson (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Hand & Finger Kink, his mouth has to be illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam, caught in an unguarded moment, mid-gesture, with his head turned to the side, fingers gently curled, hand at forehead level, eyes squinched shut, brow furrowed, mouth relaxed, the upper edge of his ear just peeking out between strands of hair.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 18
Kudos: 31





	Adam Driver XXXIX (Cannes 2016)

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to make a guess, I'd say he was about to sweep his hand through the hair on the left side of his head, fluffing it to hide the shell of his ear. But, caught like this, with his eyes and brow scrunched up and his thumb almost resting on his forehead, he looks absolutely exasperated and tired. And who knows? Maybe he was; I have to think a huge film festival like Cannes is exhausting, especially if you're a not-so-low grade introvert who's intensely self-conscious. He's mentioned more than once how onerous he finds promoting films to be. How many photographers took photos for how many magazines? Maybe this was the last in a long series of portrait sessions. 
> 
> In any case, it suited my mood after learning that RBG had gone on to her well-deserved rest; may her memory be a blessing. Take your moment. Be tired. Be sad. Be exasperated. And then get up, get registered, go VOTE. She would want you to. Do it for her. 
> 
> Reference photo taken by Julien Mignot for Grazia France magazine while Adam was attending the 2016 Cannes film festival for the premiere of "Paterson."
> 
> ETA: I forgot to include the time it took to draw this! Checking my wip receipts, it looks like this was 4.5 hours of work.

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxix.jpg)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxix-hand.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxix-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxxix-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
